Price of Love
by NarutoLovah
Summary: The nine tails is more than a little upset about being sealed even more so when she finds out she's sealed in some lowly boy. It doesn't matter though, she has her own plan to make her extended stay a little more tolerable. NaruTsu NaruMei (THIS STORY HAS FUTA ON MALE)


Price of Love

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Pairing: TsuNaru Possibly MeiNaru (**WARNING THIS STORY HAS FUTA ON MALE**)

Summary: The nine tails is more than a little upset about being sealed even more so when she finds out she's sealed in some lowly boy. It doesn't matter though, she has her own plan to make her extended stay a little more tolerable.

A/N: Naruto will be eighteen in this story everyone else's age will stay the same. And I haven't abandoned my other story!

The screech of an alarm clock rang through the walls of a large room the noise interrupting the head of hair sleeping soundly. The bed shifted slightly with an audible groan before the body moved towards the gigantic bed and silenced the alarm clock. Tsunade Senju was not a morning person and had made it a point in her life to avoid having to do anything in the mornings but somewhere along the way that was all thrown out the window. Ever since she became Hokage of the hidden leaf village it was nonstop morning meetings, paperwork, and complaints. In general just a large pain in the ass. She slipped out of the bed slowly in no hurry to get to her manicured hands rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while covering her mouth for a yawn. A passive glare to the alarm clock let her know it was eight A.M. After several moments of contemplating calling in to work she decided to suck it up (Not that she had a choice) and stood wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms.

The Hokage shuffled across the room while grabbing a robe lain errantly across the floor before slipping into the bathroom and starting the shower. She sighed while leaning against the wall of the shower letting the water course it's way down her body hitting her face before making its way down to her girls. They were large and were a constant source of problems for as long as she could remember but her pride could never let her do anything to resolve the problem. The water fell to her legs running across her appendage and thighs and finally down to her feet before meeting the drain. She grabbed a bottle of body wash and began the soothing process of washing herself feeling somewhat lonely in the large bath without her lover. She brushed the thought away he was probably downstairs making breakfast or something of the sort. Her heart beat slightly faster just at the thought of her innocent little love. They had been sneaking around ever since he convinced her to become Hokage which had been roughly a year ago. Initially she had declined her pervy teammate when he informed her the village needed a new leader. It didn't last long however as he tracked her down not even a month later and brought along the gorgeous Uzumaki who was quite good at persuading people whether he was aware of his skills or not she didn't know. Everything about Naruto was beautiful and the population of Konoha knew it men and women alike thirsted and swooned for him but none had gotten anywhere with him besides she. Tsunade stopped the shower and stepped out, her body glistening in the light of the morning sun illuminating her youthful figure. Taking a few moments to towel off and brush her teeth she slipped on the aforementioned robe and trekked downstairs where she could begin to smell breakfast. Sure enough as she had predicted there stood her love in all his pure glory. Dressed in a pair of boxers and one of her shirts that was several sizes too big for his small lean frame one side of the shirt drooping off of his shoulder letting one got a glimpse of his flawless skin. Naruto continued to hum to himself stopping only when he heard the footsteps of Tsunade and turned giving her that cute innocent smile he always had on before returning his attention to his food. His eyes sparkled almost surreally making Tsunade's heart jump a bit just like every time she was reminded of him.

"Good morning" The taller blonde made her way to the boy making him turn his head while averting his attention from the pancakes sizzling on the stove. He smiled letting her take his upper lip while snaking her hands around his waist. The kiss lasted several moments with both pulling away one with flushed cheeks and a dazed look while the other smirked at her work. Giving one more peck to those soft pink lips she finally responded.

"Morning to you too." She slid into a seat at the large dining table before shifting through the mail with disinterest. A plate of food made its way in front of her making her realize just how hungry she was. She idly remembered that she along with Naruto had skipped dinner yesterday to stow away for a session of passion on her desk. The thrill of being caught had been both scary and a turn on. Their relationship was known to no one except for an extremely select few ANBU who guarded Naruto 24/7. When she had accepted this position the Senju was surprised to find that the jinchuriki was not a ninja in any way shape or form and even more so surprised when she learned he wasn't under guard it made her wonder just what the hell Hiruzen was thinking leaving someone so important open to the arms of danger. Initially he was under the watch of a single ANBU but after their relationship had grown to something much more intimate she began to realize just how much he meant to her and insisted that he needed a full four man squad specially trained to guard him. She could still remember how upset and angry he had been at what he described as "babysitting".

"You're meetings in forty minutes you should hurry and eat so you can be there on time" His soft voice advised her. She sighed and pouted a bit when they weren't together and she had been settling into her duties as Hokage she could be late without any form of punishment but Naruto had changed that chiding her on her bad habit and made it a point to get her to meetings on time or else. She shivered the blonde although smaller than her in size and cute to boot he could be fierce when he wanted to be, something she chalked up to the Uzumaki blood flowing in him.

"Mmmhmm aren't you going to eat I know we both skipped dinner yesterday" She reminded him changing the subject with a small smile enjoying his flushed cheeks. His delicate fingers traced the top of his coffe cup and he averted those stunning orbs away from her finding the wall interesting all of a sudden.

"I already ate you pervert. You're just like that Jiryaiya by the way where is he?" Tsunade scoffed at the mention of her childhood friend.

"Humph! Probably off looking up skirts that old bastard" A giggle from her lover made her annoyance vanish as quickly as they came making Tsunade feel at ease. It sounded like little bells tinkling as painfully corny that sounded. She stood having had her fill of food and stretched with a small yawn letting her generous bust protrude.

"I'm going to get dressed…care to join me?" She asked obviously hinting at another round. Naruto's whiskered tanned cheeks once again flushed while he shook his head.

"Absolutely not! You're getting to your meeting on time" Tsunade's mood dropped seeing her plan not work before trudging upstairs to the large closet that held her clothes. She dressed in her usual clothes not bothering to look especially different and primped her hair and make-up beforechecking the clock. Seeing she had almost fifteen minutes to kill she swiped a ponytail behind her and left her bedroom intent on walking Naruto to work. A short stride down the hall she peeked her head inside the kitchen to let Naruto know he himself should get dressed if they wanted to spend any time together before separating for the day.

"Tsunade come on!" She lifted a delicate blonde brow and kept walking to the front door where she heard her fellow blondes call. To her wonder he stood there waiting somehow already dressed in a blue kimono. A tilt of the head was all she could offer.

"Wha... When did you…?"

"Hush, now are you walking me to work or not?" The blonde asked ignoring her gawking. She nodded and watched his hand reach for the door but stopped him. He eyed her with confusion before realizing what she wanted. Sometimes he truly forgot that no one knew of their love outside of the walls of his and her respective properties. He rose to his tip toes before wrapping his arms around her neck and giving her a chaste "goodbye" kiss being careful not to smear her lipstick. At least until they got steal a moment together later. Once again the soft hands of the Kage made their way to Naruto's side rubbing gently. They pulled back with Tsunade eyeing him with a mix of emotions. She pulled him into her chest while gazing down into his eyes.

"When are you going to let us show our love? I'm tired of sneaking around" Naruto gave her a small smile while cupping her cheeks with those gentle hands of his. He did his best to provide some form of an apology for her with another kiss.

"Tsunade I'm tired of it too believe me I truly am you think I like having to pretend we're only friends in front of strangers? Because I don't and I know you hate it too. But we've been over this what we have would be accepted by no one and I don't want you to go through that kind of hatred…" another kiss Tsunade reveled in before he pulled away and gave her smile the smile that so many saw everyday the smile that warmed so many hearts. He opened the door with the Godaime taking a moment to compose herself before following behind in the most professional manner she could. They walked through the streets of Konoha leaving the wealthier parts and heading towards the middle class where Naruto worked as a Waiter for a ramen themed restaurant. He had worked there almost five years and had been one of the reasons the restaurant had grown from a shack to a full blown restaurant. On the way many waved and smiled to the gorgeous boy looks of lust and want came from every gender and age while many bowed to the Hokage. Naruto took it all in innocently a little bit dim when it came to the advances of any sex while not completely oblivious. It hadn't always been that way though as it had taken Tsunade almost two months_ just _to get Naruto to understand she was interested in him romantically but it didn't matter to her. The chase had been fun and a challenge something she didn't mind when it came to her lovers. She grew increasingly upset with the looks and almost readable thoughts of the citizens of Konoha but took solace in the fact that Naruto wouldn't ever so much as look at someone else that way. They arrived at his place of work with Naruto beaming at her and waving goodbye while reminding her to be on time. She nodded resisting the urge to kiss him goodbye before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. He entered the restaurant the door chime sounding off alerting the few people working and it's customers. Instantly everyone brightened at the sight of Naruto.

"Naruto! Good to see you!"

"Looking wonderful as always"

"You're so beautiful!" His cheeks flushed and he waved and smiled at the customers before sauntering off behind the counter. He eyed Ayame Ichiraku and her father cooking along with several others all who greeted him simultaneously.

"Morning all! Busy?" he asked while slipping on his apron and grabbing a notepad and pen. Various yes's sounded off while Ayame walked over to give him a tight hug and and look over receiving glares from many of her co-workers and cutomers alike.

"Hmmm" Naruto nervously shifted under the careful and smirking gaze of Ayame.

"Is something on my face?" he asked finally voicing his discomfort.

"Nope! But you've got that glow again" she said mischievously. He froze before shaking his head and brushing the statement off as best he could.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" he rebuked immediately but Ayame knew him too well. While he almost always looked happy with a surrounding aura of happiness and calm some days (a _lot _of days) Naruto just seemed to give off a glow that signified he had got laid. Ayame had yet to figure out who this mystery person was but she wasn't actively trying to snoop around her coworker's life they were much to good of friends for that she was sure he'd tell her when he was comfortable.

"Uh huh surrrrreeee eventually it'll slip from you. Have fun out there and don't let the customers get too grabby" She chided before sauntering back to the kitchen. With a huff Naruto walked to the lobby and began the process of taking orders and just generally being the center of attention. The cooks prepared themselves whenever Naruto was on shift business would almost double with everyone scrambling over each for a chance to talk to the beauty. Naruto took it all in stride laughing and blushing to all the attention.

The four man squad tasked with guarding Naruto watched him with the upmost care while they were only supposed to intervene if someone got a little too personal. The leader of the four Asami, a black haired onyx eyed woman stood sideways on the wall of the restaurant well hidden with her own optical illusion. She watched various customers shamelessly flirt with the blonde. Truth be told even the ANBU guarding Naruto wanted him but they were all able to stow away their feelings when they saw the monthly pay of protecting the Hokage's "mistress". All of them had gained a healthy respect for Naruto he treated them as more than just guards and had made it a point to have dinner with them, spend time and chat when they could. In other words he had grown into friend instead of an assignment. A shift in the air next to her broke her thoughts before she cut her eyes onyx eyes to her teammate which meant to all that knew her "What?".

"Taichou the gentlemen at table three are getting a bit too rough" Asami blinked berating herself for thinking too much while on the job guarding really had dulled her senses. She turned towards the aforementioned table and saw a couple of mercenaries making a general fuss clearly hammered. One wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and made to lower it to the blonde's rear. She frowned and gave a signal to the other three signaling them to stay put. The man laughed while sliding his hand down the blonde's waist who was conversing with the other members of the group who continued to tell the blonde exaggerated stories of their accomplishments. Naruto stopped talking his smile turning into a rarely seen frown. He shifted uncomfortably in the man's grip edging away as best he could.

"I'm sorry sir but could you not touch me there?" An amused chuckle was his only response while he eyed the plump rear of the Uzumaki.

"Come on baby why not let me have a squeeze? I promise I don't bite" The man grinned toothily showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Naruto shivered at the sight.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline" The man stopped grinning and settled for smirk while gripping the blonde's waist a bit tighter making him wince. The man started once again this time albeit in a much deeper and wanting voice.

"Come on you little tease I promise I can show you a couple things…You're a virgin aren't you? Of course you are but I'm sure you're still a minx in the sack" He continued ignoring the look of pain on the blonde while moving his hand which had turned into a death grip further down. He licked his lips as he fondled the sexy little blonde but only got to revel in it for a moment before his wrist was roughly grabbed and twisted behind him. He let out a garble of pain when his head slammed on the table breaking the cup of sake that had been there with his face. The restaurant went quiet and all attention made its way to the scene. An ANBU slender in form and obviously female crouched on the back of the booth twisting a man's arm painfully behind him. The man wheezed in pain cutting his eyes to the person behind as best he could.

"Y-You bitch! Let go! What the hell are you sitting there for? Get her!" No one moved a muscle while the thug's lackeys shook their heads in fear.

"B-boss its ANBU!" His eyes widened considerably. He was supposed to be keeping a low profile not attracting the people who answered directly to the Hokage. Various thoughts ran errantly through his mind trying his best to think of any way to escape there was no way he could stay here any longer without being recognized if he did make it out of this somehow. His body ran cold when a voice pierced through the deadly quiet room. The feeling was indescribable like ice was coursing through his veins. He ceased struggling and felt his arm twist at an impossible angle while the grip on his wrist threatened to snap it in two.

"You should have kept your hands to yourself…Did you know when an ANBU is given an assignment they're given immunity to all laws? For example if I was tasked with protecting the people of Konoha for an eight hour shift I have free reign to execute fools who stand in the way of that. So tell me _Jinpachi Munashi _why I shouldn't execute a missing nin and someone who is disturbing the peace?" He shivered at being found out so easily.

"W-wait –ARGH" his explanation was cut short by Asami pulling his arm tighter earning a crack. Her eyes narrowed while she felt a familiar sting in them.

"You're right execution is a bit too harsh I think I'll just snap you're arm. What's a swordsmen without his sword anyway?" A delicate hand found its way to her shoulder making her snap her gaze to the person daring to intervene. Immediately she softened her eyes cobalt blue bored into the mask making it impossible for her to stay in her cold hearted killer mask.

"Please stop ANBU-san it's alright things just got a bit out of hand that's all" She nodded letting the man go who immediately double over nursing his somehow not broken arm and wrist. Naruto eyed the man and kneeled down laying a hand on the man's arm inspecting it.

"Are you alright? I can get you an ice pack if you need it…" The man gritted his teeth at those damnable impossibly blue eyes. No one absolutely _no one_ should be this selfless and caring. It pissed him off much more than anything he had ever encountered.

'What the hell?! This…This _boy_! Is taking pity on _me_?!' His teeth grinded almost drawing blood half in pain and more so in anger. He closed his non patvhed eye and snapped away from the blonde making the ANBU tense.

"No! Get the hell out of my sight" Resounding sounds of anger coursed through the room at the mistreatment of Naruto. Many eyed and talked of what to do about the man while others eyed Naruto for any signs of harm. Before anything more could happen Asami crossed her arms while holding up the symbol for three. Instantly the rest of the squad tasked with Naruto appeared one binding Jinpachi while the others shooed people away from the scene. Asami sighed and made her way to the owner of the restaurant who watched Naruto with a concerned gaze.

"We'll be taking Uzumaki-san to give his statement please excuse him" a dumbfounded nod from the old man was all she received before she made her way back to Naruto and her squad. She softened her gaze seeing his entire deamanor had changed to one of slight nervousness.

"Ready?"

"Ah umm… I'm fine is this all really necessary?" Naruto pleaded with Asami through hidden words. Asami nodded knowing he didn't want Tsunade to find out about this. She wasn't going to take this well and they all knew it. He nodded growing increasingly nervously while taking off his apron and folding it neatly before setting it down along with his pad and pen. He gazed at his boss and gave an awkward wave along with a hesitant laugh everyone swooning at the cute gesture.

"Sorry but I have to go"

"Of course Naruto make sure you rest up we'll you back here in tip top shape!" A small smile was his response as was Ayame's and the rest of the staff's when he met their gazes. Just as they had been there they vanished in the infamous swirl of leaves leaving a depressing mood in the bar. The patrons however seemed to remember that Naruto's attacker had lackeys and eyed the booth with the remaining three men a slew of glares signifying danger.

Hokage's office

Tsunade rubbed her temples while setting down her pen for a moment eyeing the clock for the hundredth time. Time always moved too damned slow when she worked.

'Only an hour left before Naruto goes on break' she digressed the thought however when several very familiar signatures appeared in the room. She growled at the sight before her and knew she was about to have a hell of a day. Asami stood next to a nervous Naruto evident by his lip biting something that would have turned her if not for the demeanor surrounding them. She eyed his disheveled kimono and leaned forward in her chair crossing her fingers in front of her. Her brown eyes swept to the rest of the ANBU who surrounded a familiar ninja.

'Ah! A swordsmen of the mist what business could he have here?' The bound ninja matched her steely gaze with a terrified one. She scoffed weren't they supposed to be among the best the mist had to offer? Her thoughts were broken when Asami stepped forward with a rigid posture as always looking her in the eyes unafraid something she truly admired about the woman.

"Lady Hokage I have some information" She narrowed her eyes to slits her anger already rising.

"Spill it"

One who didn't know Tsunade Senju wouldn't know the telltale signs of an angry Slug princess but Naruto and the ANBU did. Her interlaced fingers shook while her jaw clenched. She had long since closed her eyes Naruto already guessing they had gone from their usual authoritive and loving brown to vengeance and rage filled ones. She bared her teeth showing pearly whites grinding on one another. The busty kage barely managed to grind out her words.

"Get him out of my sight" The man disappeared along with his captors save Asami to be placed into a holding cell. Naruto watched Tsunade and knew her anger had reached its zenith. This was it her patience had run dry and it wasn't coming back anytime soon. His hands shook with slight fear and worry despite that he stepped forward voicing his concern.

"Tsunade-koi please don't do anyth-"

"**I WANT HIS FUCKING HEAD ON MY DESK"** Asami kept her features beneath her mask while Naruto fared not nearly as well and flinched drawing his hands to his chest. Tsunade yelling was such a rare occurrence that he could never get used to it. She stood and was instantly in front of Naruto grabbing him roughly and untying his kimono ignoring his pleas.

"Tsunde stop!" She ignore him opening his clothes and turning him around to see his bruised lower back. She snarled her thoughts growing the darkest they ever had.

'I hope that son of a bitch has family I'll have the inmates have their way with them while he watches I swear it!' She immediately set to healing Naruto which only took a few moments. She finished while matching her lover's tear filled gaze. A rage filled gaze to Asami was all she needed to know she was no longer welcome at the moment.

"_Leave" _A nod was all the kage received before she vanished and was left alone with her blonde who shivered under her gaze. His tears had long spilled over becoming full silent streams. Nearly dragging him across the room with Naruto doing his best to hold his kimono closed she forcibly sat him down while he turned his silent tears away from her. The sight hurt her more then she could ever describe but she wasn't going to let this happen and not do something to prevent it happening again. Being careful not to yell she took a deep breath and exhaled before almost impassively speaking knowing her next words weren't going to be appreciated by her blonde.

"Your quitting and coming to work here" If the boy had any objections she certainly didn't hear them most likely on the account of his uncontrollable silent sobbing. To himself.

"I know you're upset with right now but I promise you it's for the best I won't allow another incident like this to happen again I care about you Naruto remember that" He ignored her his face hidden behind his hands. She sat next to him pulling him into her despite his resistance. He stopped but made no move to meld into her as he usually did.

"Shhh Naruto-koi its fine" She soothed letting him grasp her shirt and express his fear. She felt an overwhelmingly sense of guilt wash over her. She had done this, scared him almost into shock. She knew he didn't take well to anger but she let her emotions take over something she knew he couldn't handle such was the gentleness of Naruto Uzumaki. Almost an hour later the two found themselves curled up on the large couch in her office with Naruto sitting on her lap his face in the crook of her neck while she traced circles on his thigh. He hadn't said a word still no doubt upset.

"Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"I know you're still upset but please…" He shifted in her lap paralyzing blue battling with unreadable browns. A long finger made its way to his lips silencing him. He knew that her mind was made up and there was nothing he could do.

"No I've already decided…He will be executed and you're no longer working at the restaurant" She ignored his rising anger and spoke impassively.

"You don't control me Tsunade!" He ground out anger clouding his mind. He abruptly stood already feeling cold and alone while balling his hands into fist at his sides. It didn't suit him The Hokage idly thought the usual presence of calm that accompanied him had vanished replaced by the faintly familiar rage of the Kyubi's.

"Enough! I am not telling you these things as a lover but as a you're leader understand?" An indignant huff from her love made her sigh and call an ANBU to escort him home. He vanished with the ANBU not sparing her a glance preferring to glare at the window arms crossed with his back turned to her.

'I'll visit him later but for now…'

Kirigakure [2 Days Later]

The new Mizukage sat in her office gazing at the vista of the city in progress. The bloodline wars had almost wiped the village off the map. It didn't matter though all was peaceful save a few stragglers of the toppled government causing trouble. She turned her swivel chair back around to face her desk and resumed her paperwork with a small smile. She loved being a kage even the parts of the job that were a pain in the ass brought some level of joy. But it was definitely worth it when she saw the faces of admiration and joy when she walked the streets of the village. A shift in the air brought her attention up to reveal Aoi one of her most trusted soldiers who had been with her since the beginning days of the rebel forces. She smiled and set her pen down while leaning back into her chair.

"What brings you here Aoi?" She questioned folding her hands in her lap while crossing a leg over another under her large desk. A scroll procured itself from his jacket clearly marked as a message from the land of fire.

"Mei-sama a letter from the Hokage" Taking the letter with the up most curiosity the busty red head unfurled it.

"I see well this is certainly odd what business would a Hokage want with a lowly village such as ours?" She playfully wondered aloud.

"_Mizukage-dono I regretfully inform you that one of your swordsmen of the mist one Jinbachi Musashi has infiltrated my village and disturbed the peace. At the time of this letter he will be on trial awaiting execution I give you the courtesy of this knowledge to open negotiations to prevent this from becoming a national incident. I await you're reply._

_Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage _

Setting the letter down before humming thoughtfully to herself Mei flipped an errant strand of hair from her gaze. The swordsmen of the mist hadn't fought _for_ kiri in quite some time they were all missing or dead as far as anyone knew. Of course a village killing off a missing ninja was an extremely common occurrence which led the red head to believe that Jinbachi had truly done something to piss off the Hokage.

"Well then Aoi it seems we'll be setting off to the land of fire send a message to Konoha telling them to await for our arrival."

"Understood" An amused Mei watched her comrade vanish in a swirl of leaves before standing and making her way to the village gates. Things were certainly about to get interesting.

Konoha Academy

"Alright everyone quiet down and take you're seats!" Konoha academy was the destination for many aspiring ninja. Nobles and commoners alike sent their children to the school with many failing while the best went on to fight for the village hidden in the leaves. This year's graduating class was said to be one of the best in years both the Hyuuga and one of the few remaining Uchiha were set to graduate along with various other Heirs from the village. Iruka was tasked with making sure they achieved greatness while they were here but that was no easy feat when the little shits wouldn't shut up for five minutes. His usual yell and threat to make them do laps around the village was enough to shut them up. Clearing his throat and returning to his calm demeanor of a school teacher he smiled.

"Alright class since this is your last week of school I have a special guest for you but first who can give a brief summary of what happened when the Nine tails attacked?" Several confused hands raised making him smile at their hesitation. He skimmed over the sea of hands and let his eyes settle on one. The uppity blonde and heir to the Yamanaka clan Ino.

"Yes go ahead Ino"

"The nine tailed fox attacked the village as everyone knows. The Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage's beat it back outside the village with the help of Konoha's forces but still weren't able to end it completely. But the nine tails was still too strong even with all of Konoha fighting, in the end the Yondaime sacrificed his life while using his expert knowledge of seals sealed the beast away into a child and that's it!" The bubbly blonde finished off surprisingly cheery for talking about such a dark day in history. A deadpanned thank you from her teacher was all she received before sitting back down.

"Alright good. Now who knows the man the beast was sealed into?" unsure faces littered the room while everyone whispered who it could be. Only one hand raised, Ino's partner in crime Sakura Haruno most likely the smartest when it came to book smarts in the class.

"Yes Sakura inform the class"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The class swooned at the mention of the name. Various "I knew that!" escaping the excited children. Naruto was known to everyone even to the aspiring ninja.

"Alright class settle down because I have a guest for you all today" Excited faces replaced the murmuring of the children.

"Iruka Sensei you don't mean…!" All eyes turned to Iruka who only gave a small smile to the unspoken question.

"**COOOOOOL**!"

"Alright Naruto you can come in!" The room grew quiet the only thing being heard the noise of the door sliding open. Sure enough as expected Naruto Uzumaki the village enigma stood. He walked in nervously smiling before settling next to Iruka with a small smile and greeting his long blonde hair billowing behind him. The almost ninja blushed at the sight of the resident Jinchuriki millions of unanswered questions running through their minds.

"Naruto why don't you introduce yourself?" With a nod the blonde thought for a moment before settling on his choice of words.

"Well there's not much to tell I'm afraid. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka here was my teacher before I decided I didn't want to become a ninja quite some time ago. Feel free to ask any questions as I'm having trouble describing myself." All hands shot up making Naruto widen his eyes.

"Oh my… I suppose we'll start with you in the back" A black haired boy who was practically jumping in his seat. He stood abruptly blushing all the while seemingly having an internal battle with himself.

"Would you be my wife?!" Iruka slapped a hand over his face at his student's ignorance. Naruto turned a light shade of red at the question. He tilted his head slightly many of the girls and boys falling over at the sight.

"Sorry but I'm a boy believe it or not I know my appearance says otherwise…" The boy's eyes turned confused while his draw dropped while his classmates laughed at his expense. He sat down no longer feeling the need to talk. With that settled more hands raised with Naruto skimming over them once again before settling on another repeating the process for almost ten minutes finding it somewhat nice to talk about himself. He answered various questions from the boys and girls his favorites being.

"Do you have girlfriend?"

"Do you even like girls?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"How come my mom says she jealous of you?"

After several tiring minutes Iruka informed the class only one more question before lunch time. Naruto eyed a boy in the back his hand raised somewhat lazily. He looked awfully familiar the blonde thought to himself that broody look and the black hair and Onyx eyes certainly struck a cord with him.

"I need to ask you…Why are you wasting such power hidden in you? You choose to be nothing but a lowly civilian why is that?" Naruto bit his lip his demeanor slightly dampening. Something lost to all but Iruka who berated Sasuke mentally for such a question. The blonde chose his next words carefully having discussed this situation with himself many times.

"Well...that's a hard question…In plain words I suppose you could say my past won't allow it…" Before any could ask what that meant the bell rang signifying lunch with all of the students scrambling to Naruto with the same request.

"Please eat lunch with us! Pleaseeeeeseee!" He chuckled letting them lead him by the hand to the lunch room. All disappeared except for the boy with the unanswered question and Iruka. The raven frowned before standing and shoving his hands in his pockets thoroughly annoyed even more so than usual.

"Sasuke-san next time let's refrain from such backhanded questions aright?" advised him with a small smile. He was worried for the boy the question had inadvertently showed his thirst for power and Iruka knew it was only going to get worse.

"Hn"

A/N: That's the first chapter! I'll be going into more depth about Hiruzen and Naruto's past along with how Tsunade and Naruto came to be and other noncanon things you may have noticed.

P.S.-Naruto is over HOLY SHIT plus NaruHina is canon now which grinds my gears as if we didn't already have enough of NaruHina. Seriously filter out the stories with that pairing and you'd be surprised (NaruSamMasterRace). Also I fucking can't believe Sasuke was left alive I hate that prick so goddamn much!


End file.
